


Soap and Tomato Sauce

by KalElla



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalElla/pseuds/KalElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt never expected to meet his soulmate at a grocery store. He’s also very glad he was thinking about cat videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap and Tomato Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Soulmate Fics, so I gave it a try. Hope you guys like it!

It started like this.

When Newt was just four months old, words started to appear on his left wrist. Newt’s mother was so happy, probably the happiest since the birth of her son. Her son’s soulmate has just been born.

Two days later, the words were clear. Newt’s mother gave a disapproving tsk and then was a little concerned with the last couple of words. Gently rocking her son to sleep, she whispered into his soft blonde hair, “Oh Newt, looks like your soulmate has a bit of a potty mouth.”

 

Newt’s first day of school went something like this.

“Hello! I’m Sonya. What’s your name?”

Newt looked at the blonde little girl that just addressed him. He gave her a shy little smile. “I’m Newt.”

Sonya beamed. “Nice to meet you, Newt.” Sonya’s eyes trailed down to his wrist and jumped up and down in excitement. “I have mine too! Got it when I was already born.” She pushed her wrist up towards his face, making him jump back a bit.

Newt looked at her wrist and tried to read the words. “What does it say?” Newt asked.

“It says ‘I think my pet gerbil is inside your messenger bag.” Sonya sighed dreamily.

Newt snorted but covered it up by coughing. He didn’t want to sound rude. “Oh that’s… nice. Definitely one of a kind.”

Sonya agreed. “I know.” She beamed again. “So, what does yours say?”

Newt covered his wrist and shook his head. “Ummm I’m not allowed to say. Mum says...” Newt looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Mum said that it has a naughty word. I’m not supposed to say it until I’m a little older.”

Sonya pouted. “Awwww.” Then her eyes lit up. “How about this. It’ll be our secret, just the two of us? I promise not to tell anyone.”

Newt squinted at her. His mother did say _‘Now Newt, I don’t want you announcing it to the world. That kind of language won’t sit well with a lot of people.’_ And then his mother mumbled something about youths and their lack of filter. She never did say anything about _one person_. Plus, Sonya looked harmless enough. So… “Okay.” Newt cleared his throat and whispered the words into her ear.

Sonya giggled uncontrollably afterwards. Newt shushed her. Sonya looked at him apologetically, but still looked as if she was told the best joke in the world. “I’m sorry, Newt. But it just sounds so funny.”

Newt scowled. “Yeah, well, at least I won’t have gerbils crawling in my bag”

 

Newt vacationed with his parents to The States for the summer when he was sixteen. He met his soulmate like this.

“Let’s see here. Tomato sauce, tomato sauce, tomato sauce, where are you?” Newt was at the grocery store, thanks to his parents, looking for tomato sauce. His mother was making chicken parmesan tonight for dinner. Which sounds amazing, though he wished that he wasn’t chosen for the task to look for that pesky tomato sauce, as he would rather be doing something a little more productive. Like looking at funny cat videos on youtube.

Newt was thinking about a cat pushing off another cat from a book shelf when he failed to notice the shelf in front of him moving dangerously forward. He also failed to notice another human being running quite fast towards him. Newt felt a body slam into his, _none too gently_ he might add, and he lands harshly on the floor. A second later, he heard a loud crash. Newt moved his head to the right, opened his eyes and saw a can of tomato sauce rolled towards his face. Newt rolled his eyes and moved his head to look up. He saw a very concerned looking boy, a ridiculously attractive looking boy - _hey, he has **eyes**_ \- looking down at him. And then…

“Holy shit! That shelf almost crushed you!”

Newt’s eyes bugged out. Those words. _Those words_. He suddenly cannot breathe. Probably due to the fact that the brunet boy is still on top of him. Which is 100% fine, but still, Newt needed to breathe so that he can comprehend this sudden turn of events.

“Get off me, you twat. I can’t breathe.” He wheezed out.

The brunet boy looked shocked and then his features morphed into pure delight. “Well damn, I really hit the jackpot”. Newt rolled his eyes but smiled a little. The brunet boy got off him but still kept close, which was just A-OKAY.

Newt took a breath and sat up, but laid back down when a wave of dizziness took over. “Whoa, alright, I’ll just stay right down here then.”

The brunet, Newt really need to get his name, looked at him with concern. “Do you need me to call an ambulance?”’

Newt said, “Oh no, that’s alright. I just got dizzy, that’s all. No broken bones, I promise. Uhhhh…” Newt swallowed. “Can I get the name of my rescuer?”

Newt received a blush. _’Oh my god, he’s so cute.’_ “My name is Thomas.”

Newt really likes that name. Best name in the world, hands down. “I’m Newt.” And then, “Looks like we’re soulmates.”

Thomas smiled so wide and looked at Newt in awe. “This is so surreal. I’ve been waiting to meet you my whole life.” Thomas then laughed. “Dude, you have no idea how much shit I got over your first words by my family and friends.”

Newt looked down and held Thomas’s wrist and gently traced the words.

_Get off me, you twat. I can’t breathe_.

Newt snorted. “We’re hopeless romantics, apparently.”

Tomas held Newt’s wrist and gently traced the words as well. “Damn right we are.”

The manager of the grocery store decided to present himself, red faced and worried. “Oh crap, are you kids alright? That shelf has been causing problems for the past two weeks. Is anyone hurt?”

Newt and Thomas got up, slowly in Newt’s case. Thomas looped his arm around Newt’s waist. Newt wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore, so Thomas had no reason to help him up. But who is he to deny help from his _soulmate_. Yup, he has a soulmate now. _Holy crap._

“We’re fine. Thomas here pushed me out of the way just in time before I could have been crushed and killed a horrible death. My poor mother would never have gotten her tomato sauce.”

Thomas whispered in his ear, _“Dude, you’re so ruthless and awesome.”_   He glowed at the compliment.

The manager blanched. “Oh shit, okay now I think we can arrange something just between us adult men. You know, no lawsuits and shit.” The manger’s forced grin of optimism is a little sad, so Newt’s going to cut him some slack.

“If you’re worried I’m going to sue, I won’t.” The manager looked as if he peed in relief. “Though you need to get that shelf fixed, next person might not be so lucky.”

Newt then felt something by his foot. Newt looked down and picked up a can of tomato sauce. He looked up at the manager and simply said, “I’m taking this.”

The manager did not disagree with him. “Anything you want, Sir.”

Newt left the store, not only with a can of free tomato sauce but with his soulmate. Today was a good day.

Newt looked at Thomas. “By the way,” Thomas looked at him, grinning. Newt chuckled and gave Thomas a fond smile. “My Mum wants to wash your mouth out with soap.”


End file.
